Worst Fears Come Alive
by MidnyteEmberRose
Summary: Treats at Titans Tower turn to tricks after Robin and Raven watch a scary movie. (Before you think "Oh this is just like "Fear Itself" or whatever that episode with the scary candy was called? That was my muse, but this has a twist.)
1. Scary Decorations & Nightly Fun

AN: Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or titles of the show so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to have fun.

WORST FEARS COME ALIVE

Chapter 1: Spooky Decorations and Nightly Fun

The Titans were in the living room setting up for Halloween. Cyborg was making candy apples and other junk food. Raven and Robin were sticking pumpkins, witches, and black cats on the huge window that overlooked the city, while Beast Boy and Starfire hung streamers and lights.

"Tell me again, why are we putting cheesy decorations up for a pointless holiday?" Raven asked.

"Because the three stooges wouldn't stop begging until I gave in." Robin replied.

"So you're to blame for all this torture." Raven smiled.

"Ha ha." Robin grinned sarcastically.

"What time are we going trick-or-treating?" Beast Boy asked, eagerly.

"You're actually going?" Robin asked, arching a brow.

"Duh, dude, it's Halloween." Beast Boy replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so that's why we're putting up all this stuff?" Robin asked in a mocking tone.

Beast Boy glared at the wonder boy in annoyance.

"Friend Robin, I thought you knew all about the earthly celebrations?" Starfire asked, confused.

"He's being sarcastic, Star. Beast Boy, you're fifteen, don't you think you're a little old to be trick-or-treating?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy scoffed, "No way! Now seriously what time are we going?"

"It starts at six." Cyborg answered.

"You're going too?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Starfire wants me to go with her and someone has to keep an eye on green bean." Cyborg explained.

Robin knew fully well it was just a silly excuse to get free candy, but let him be. "Okay cool, the tower will be quiet tonight."

"You're not coming, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked, looking disappointed.

"Star, you just barely got me out of my room to decorate so don't push it." Robin replied.

"Fine you sport of sours be that way." Starfire pouted.

Raven opened her mouth to correct her, but Robin shook his head silently telling her to leave it alone. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to decorating.

"Since they're going out tonight, do you want to do something?" Raven asked in a whisper.

Robin stuck another black cat on the window, "Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe pop some popcorn and watch scary movies?" Raven offered.

"Halloween, popcorn, movies…"

"I know it sounds original, but what else is there to do?" Raven interrupted him.

Robin grinned evilly, "Well I could think of a could think of a few things."

"You're a perv!" Raven cried, punching the boy in the shoulder making him laugh.

"No, I'm kidding that sounds good." Robin finally agreed.

"Okay. I'm going to go meditate for a while." Raven said before walking out of the room.

"Hey it's five thirty. Why don't you guys go put on your costumes?" Cyborg said.

Starfire giggled as she and Beast Boy ran out to change.

"So what are you two love birds going to do tonight?" Cyborg teased as he placed a caramel covered apple onto a sheet of saran wrap to cool.

"Just popcorn and movies." Robin replied, glaring at the older teen.

Cyborg made kissing noises.

Robin blushed then threw a small plastic pumpkin at him.

"Hey! Watch the caramel!" Cyborg protested, dodging the offending object.

Robin laughed.


	2. Visions & Costumes

Chapter 2: Visions and Costumes

Raven was meditating in her room when she suddenly had a premonition. It was foggy and of course everything was in black and white as if she was watching an old movie. She could see Robin on his knees in the middle of a cemetery. She couldn't make out the writing on the headstone, but she could see that Robin was trembling which meant he was crying. She tried to go to him, but her body refused to let her move.

"Robin! Robin, are you okay? What's wrong?" She cried frantically.

Suddenly she heard knocking and her vision disappeared.

"Huh? What?" Raven's eyes fluttered open.

"Raven! Raven, are you alright?" A voice asked.

It was Robin.

She ran to the door, punched in the code, and the door hissed open.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

"I heard you scream." Robin explained, looking very worried.

"I'm fine. A bird just flew into my window and it startled me." She lied.

Robin cocked his head to the side and arched an eyebrow. He didn't believe it, but decided not to pry.

"Okay, well Beast Boy and Starfire want to model their costumes before they leave." He said.

"I still can't believe they're going." Raven said, shaking her head.

"I'm just afraid they'll scare the little kids." Robin said.

"The little kids will probably scare them." Raven joked.

Robin laughed as they walked downstairs.

Starfire was dressed in a bluish green genie outfit and Beast Boy was dressed up as a vampire.

"A vampire with one fang? How terrifying." Robin muttered.

Beast Boy put his cape over his mouth. "I'm going to suck your blood." He said in a bad Dracula imitation.

"Get away from me, Count Uno-fangula." Robin said, shoving the boy out of his face.

"How do I look?" Starfire asked while doing some kind of belly dance.

"Pretty." Robin complimented.

"Yeah, it suits you." Raven added.

"Thank you, friends." Starfire replied happily.

"You're not dressing up, Cy?" Robin asked with a sly grin.

"Shut it, smart guy," Cyborg answered dryly, "Let's go guys!"

"See you two later!" Beast Boy said cried and ran out.

"Bye, friends!" Starfire waved following the boys' lead.

"Bye!" The two birds responded in unison.

Robin turned to Raven as soon as the others were gone.

"I've got some paper work to catch up on so do you want to start in like thirty minutes?" He suggested.

"Sure, I've got to take a shower anyway." Raven agreed.

Robin watched her fine body walk out.

Minutes later Raven walked back downstairs to see Robin wearing baggy, black sleep pants and a dark red tank top. He was standing next to the microwave, but turned when the doors opened and his jaw nearly met the floor.

"Whoa." He managed to say.

Raven was wearing black boy shorts with skulls on them and a violet top with the same skulls that showed off her firm stomach.

"You look pretty good yourself, blunder boy." Raven teased.

The microwave beeped and Robin took the bag out then poured it into a bowl. Raven walked over to the cabinet and started to make herself a cup of herbal tea.

"What do you want to watch?" Robin asked.

"Something scary." Raven answered smartly.

"I know that." Robin glared at her then walked over to the shelf that held all their movies.

"We've got Boogeyman, three of the Saws, Christie's House, Wrong Turn 1 and 2, Bloody Valentine, The House on the Left, Exorcism of Emily Rose, Orphan, any of these sound good?" Robin asked.

"Not really."

"Yeah, these do get pretty boring after you watch them so much."

"Wait, I've got a good one in my room." Raven said and walked out again.

"Now where is that movie?" She asked, searching through the movies sitting on her bedroom shelf.

She pulled one out.

"Maybe I shouldn't. These are pretty disturbing. Aw well, how much more could disturb Robin?" She debated then walked back to the living room.

"Whatcha got?" Robin asked.

"Demons of The Mind." Raven answered, looking at the case.

"Is it educational?" Robin asked, making a face.

"No, it's scary and disturbing."

"Cool, pop it in."

Raven started the movie while Robin turned the lights down then sat down next to his beauty. Popcorn and drinks on the table in front of them.

Robin could not believe what he was watching. These people were actually going insane with their own personal fears.

The movie finally ended an hour and half later with a girl slitting her own throat before her delusional mother had the chance to drown her in a bathtub.

Raven turned the device off.

"Well that was…interesting." Robin commented, still starring at the television screen.

"I told you it was weird."

"Weird doesn't really cover it."

"You weren't scared, were you?" Raven asked, mischievously.

"No, just disturbed."

"Good."

The doors suddenly flew open and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were standing there each holding a big bag of candy.

"Hey look the kiddies are back." Robin greeted.

"We got such a load!" Beast Boy announced happily.

"Yeah, a load of dentist bills." Raven mumbled.

"Which I won't be paying for." Robin added.

"What did you guys do?" Cyborg asked.

"Just watched a movie. A very. Disturbing. Movie." Robin answered.

Starfire dumped out her bag of goodies on the cabinet. "We gathered so much of the sugary sweets."

"That candy is going to last at least two years." Robin said, looking at it all.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Raven whispered to him.

Robin smiled and nodded in the truth of her words.

"It's late. Can we deal with all this in the morning?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I am very sleepy." Starfire answered.

The three trick-or-treaters sat their bags on the table before each hero said their goodnights, locked up the tower, then walked to their rooms.


	3. Tower of Terror

Chapter 3: Tower of Terror

An ear piercing scream woke Raven up from a peaceful sleep. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the living room where she found the others.

"Who screamed?" She asked.

"Man, this is some serious déjà v," Cyborg said, rubbing his head," What movie did you guys watch?"

"Uh fear something?" Robin stammered.

"Demons of the Mind," Raven corrected him, "It was about people going mad by the torments of their fears. It was just a movie that I bought from a store in the city so there's no reason to think it's the cause of the…"

"Rats!" Starfire screamed.

Unfortunately she was right, rats were coming from everywhere out of nowhere. The heroes started to fight them off, but it was in vain, the rodents were multiplying by the second.

Starfire floated into the air to get away from the rats when they suddenly turned into bubbles.

"What the? Since when do rats turn into bubbles?"

"Who cares, at least they're gone." Cyborg said.

Bubbles were floating and popping all over the place.

"Raven, what is going on?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Raven replied, before summoning the movie case to her and examined it. A small brown slip of paper slipped out of the laminated cover when she turned the case upside down. Robin bent down and picked it.

"It has some weird ancient writing on it. Can you read it?" Robin asked Raven, handing the paper to her.

Raven read over the slip, eyes going wide, "Oh my."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Webrae ot lal orf soteh owh cerpevdei

Rhea losclye wno nda notd eb cevidede

Groubht ot neke yb het sefar

Revery luso iwll pewe twih resta

Notd skamtie ot vurvise het slelihs cande

Het torpal sha raldeay lerasede tis tekards cranet" Raven read outloud.

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What?!"

"It means, "Beware to all for those who perceived

Hear closely now and don't be deceived

Brought to knee by the fears

Every soul will weep with tears

Don't mistake to survive the hellish dance

The portal has already released its darkest trance" Raven translated.

"A portal?! Why did you guys watch it?!" Beast Boy panicked.

"Calm down, Beast Boy, we didn't know." Raven defended.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but from what I do understand from watching is that our fears are what will be after us and the only way to make them go away is think of something that brings us joy." Raven sighed.

"But Raven, the girl at the end killed herself." Robin grumbled.

"That's because death was what always brought her joy She wanted to die to get away from her mentally ill mother. Starfire is afraid of rats so that's where they came from and once she thought of something happy to take flight the rats turned into what she was thinking of, which were bubbles." Raven explained.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Who's afraid of the dark?" Cyborg asked.

"It's not the dark. It's them!" Beast Boy answered nervously.

The teens looked over to see scary looking doctors standing in the doorway covered in blood and holding all kinds of medical tools.

"Eep!" Starfire squealed and hid behind Cyborg.

The doctors laughed evilly.

"Run!" Beast Boy screamed.

The teens took off for the nearest exit with the "doctors" hot on their heels.

"Whose fear is this?" Raven asked as the group continued to run through hallways to find sanctuary.

"Um that would be mine!" Beast Boy said with a nervous laugh.

"You're going to have to face them soon, Beast Boy. We can't keep running through the tower all night." Cyborg said.

"No way, dude!" Beast Boy protested.

"Cyborg is right, we can't keep this up for long and we can't fight an illusion." Robin pointed out.

A syringe flew past and barely missed Raven's arm. They quickly swept into a half bathroom and managed to lose the doctors for the time.

"Where did they go?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Who cares as long as they're gone?" Beast Boy said, biting on his nails.

"But they're not gone. You have to do exactly like Starfire did and turn the fear into something you enjoy." Raven said.

A chainsaw revved up and started sawing through the wall that was currently shielding the heroes from the tormentors. The wall fell to the floor and revealed the demonic "doctors".

"Beast Boy! Think!" Robin barked.

Beast Boy fidgeted nervously trying to concentrate on something that makes him happy before they all died. The doctors advanced on the group laughing evilly.

Finally the doctors exploded into a large burst of colorful confetti and balloons.

The heroes sighed in relief.

"Good job, BB." Cyborg praised.

The team walked back to the living room to try to figure out how to solve this mess they were in before another attack.


	4. House of Hell

Chapter Four: House of Hell

"I do not believe I can take more of this." Starfire exclaimed.

"Starfire's right. We have to figure out how to stop all this." Robin replied just as a rumbling noise began and the floor shook.

"Earthquake!" Beast Boy hollered in alarm.

"Here we go again!" Raven cried.

Large cracks slithered their way throw the entire tower, splitting apart everything. Hot molten lava splashed up through the cracks. The windows busted loudly sending glass everywhere. Tables and other furniture burst into flames. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and grabbed Cyborg, flying into the air for safety. Raven picked Robin up just in time as the lava had swallowed the floor. Starfire was already in the air away from danger.

"Let's get to the roof!" Robin ordered, thinking that was their best chance.

The titans obeyed quickly hoping their leader was right in his thinking. Raven used her energy to teleport them through the ceiling and many floors of the tower to get away from the threat. The roof was completely clear of any damage so the teens landed on their protection square, at least for the time being.

"Okay, who's afraid of earthquakes?" Robin asked.

Raven slowly lifted her hand in admittance. Everyone stared at the goth beauty in surprise.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked in concern.

Raven sighed, "It's not earthquakes, its fire in general. You all know how the world was supposed to end."

The four nodded in understanding.

"Well we may have defeated my father this time, but he's not completely gone. He's still inside me and he knows that if I can let my anger out the world can be destroyed in seconds. By fire." Raven confessed.

"Uh guys!" Beast Boy cried, hopping on his feet.

Raven created a black disk to teleport all of them upward, no longer out of harms way standing on the roof of their home.

"Raven-"

"I know, Robin. I know something good." Raven interrupted, starting to think.

The fire completely engulfed their home now. The teens could feel the blaze of the heat even though they were 20 feet away. Starfire felt tears spark her eyes as her heart sank, seeing her new home melt away. Raven saw the twinkling of the water from the agonizing sadness in the tameranian's face when she suddenly got an idea. Twinkling….sparks….fire? That's it!

Titans tower combusted into thousandths of colorful fireworks before bringing a new tower in its place.

"Oh, Raven, that was wonderful." Starfire complimented, the tears gone and a smile in their place.

"Thank you." Raven blushed.


End file.
